Dream Within A Dream
by Zlerj Deoxis
Summary: Una pequeña historia con la que participe en un concurso basado en Inception. Muy breve.


Sueño dentro de un sueño.

Mi nombre es Cobb y hay mucho que podría decir de mi… quisiera decir que soy el padre orgulloso de dos hijos hermosos a los cuales intento educar de la mejor manera posible, que soy el esposo de una hermosa mujer maternal y amorosa, tierna como ninguna otra… pero nada de eso sería correcto, no ahora… en este momento de mi vida la mejor y única forma en que me puedo presentar a mi mismo es como el mejor extractor que hay en el mundo, una persona hábil capaz de extraer incluso de la mente más compleja aquellas ideas o pensamientos ocultos en la caja fuerte más poderosa que existe: la mente humana.

Mi trabajo lo realizo como ninguno y a la vez mi trabajo es como ningún otro en este mundo pues soy el único que puede decir que está trabajando aun cuando mi cuerpo se encuentra recostado y mi mente se encuentra en ese estado de descanso mejor conocido como sueño… tal y como lo estoy haciendo en este momento.

Mis ojos observan claramente el panorama pálido iluminado artificialmente de una terminal de aeropuerto, los vuelos están siendo retrasados debido al pésimo clima que azota el lugar mientras cientos de personas molestas recorren la terminal de un lugar a otro en busca de un sitio en donde esperar pues no hay más que hacer… ¿Acaso dije personas?, disculpen es la costumbre, eso parecen pero en realidad no son más que simples proyecciones del subconsciente humano, lo que me recuerda que mi blanco esta por ahí en algún lugar de este sueño.

A la distancia entre los niños que juegan en el lugar y dos personas que esperan cerca de las bandas del equipaje finalmente lo encuentro, mi blanco observando con frustración como su vuelo acaba de ser cancelado… pero él no es mi problema, será mi compañero aquel quien se encargue de su vigilancia, a mi en cambio solo me interesa el trabajo.

Mis pasos deben volverse sigilosos en busca de la sala de seguridad de la terminal, un lugar que fue bastante criticado por mi compañero al ser un lugar abierto, grande y lleno de proyecciones, perfecto para que el subconsciente nos masacre en caso de que algo salga mal… sin embargo para sacar la combinación de las cuentas bancarias más grandes de toda Europa de la mente de este sujeto necesito robarlo sin que se dé cuenta de que lo estoy robando. Con sigilo intercepto a los guardias y los elimino con facilidad, la experiencia me ayuda y finalmente llego a mi objetivo… los números ahora están en mi cabeza pero… algo esta terriblemente mal pues el silencio se apodera del lugar y una sensación de escalofrió comienza a recorrer mi espalda…

Esto es un sueño… mi blanco se dio cuenta de todo y las proyecciones armadas no se hacen esperar en el lugar. Por instinto más que por razón comienzo a correr huyendo de las balas que zumban sobre mi cabeza. Odiaría decir que me equivoque pero los miedos de mi compañero eran ciertos y él ya es historia… sin arquitecto el sueño comienza a colapsar…

Doy unos pasos tranquilamente dentro de ese claro cuarto de hospital, reviso el suero del paciente y algunos artefactos médicos… como si supiera lo que hago… sonrió al paciente que no es otro que mi blanco, este me cuenta su sueño y simplemente respondo que al día siguiente será dado de alta. Sin dudar ni un instante salgo de la habitación donde mis compañeros me esperan ya listos para despertar…

Casi me siento mal por robarle a un minusválido, sin embargo recuerdo que hasta hace algunos días era un hombre prepotente y cretino que lastimaba a muchos con sus acciones hasta que un simple accidente de auto termino con su habilidad para caminar por el resto de sus días…

Recrear el hospital y la habitación donde se encontraba dentro del primer nivel del sueño fue una idea sencilla pero brillante, en el mundo real entre tantos medicamentos nadie nunca noto que lo conectamos a nuestros sueños, mucho menos noto cuando comenzó a soñar… la misión fue un éxito.

Un sueño dentro de un sueño es un arma poderosa si se sabe como emplearla…


End file.
